SOL/C-09781PRO 97th Prodigy
Technology & Combat Characteristics MS Custom Build parts ;Head - OTTOPRO-CHICHAK/HIDEF037 : A slight weighty amongst the SOLO units. The head provides good solid defences and great internal performances. Combat Armaments ;*MEKS MPT-799C/RW :97th Prodigy's Right-Hand held primary customized weapon, the "'Mekanize Piyade Tüfeği'" in English "'Mechanized Battle Rifle'". :The weapon itself is made for high resilient altitude of all extreme weathering warfare. The MPT has an average rate of fire while providing greater range and penetrative knock-back fire-power or impact force. A coolant system was installed, these will gradually cools down the barrel and firing mechanisms as it prevents them to melt further prolonging its operation. :This battle rifle is loaded with HEAP ('High Explosive Armor Piercing') rounds to further increasing its power and penetrative capabilities in battle. ;*MEKS AKA-97/SHD :An Left-hand held weapon. The MEKS AKA-97/SHD is a rapid firing serious of armour piercing rounds unlike its primary right handed weapon this armament has a little impact force making it suitable for close-range combat situation, but a extended muzzle barrel has been installed adding additional velocity travel making this weapon a category of close to medium range. :The SHD on the weapon is an acronym meaning '''SH'ield D'eployement as it has a feature of deploying a shield in between the sides of the base structure near the muzzle. The features includes: :*'''Deployment Phase 1 :The Phase 1 allows the deployment of a physical shield first; upon activation the shield retracts forming a medium oval shield. :The main structure base is made of light Titanium Alloy while being meshed upon by a frontal Anti-Rocket/Projectile Cage-like Armour reducing the overall damage impact to the main base. which is used to block incoming projectile rounds or better term Kinetic weapons to further increases the material durability and survivability. System Features *'ADM System' (A'rial/'A'ero '''D'ynamic 'M'anoeuvre-propulsion System) :The '''ADM System '''pronounced as '''ADAM '''is a special system software and equipment installed on the 97th Prodigy. This special back-pack thruster was designed for all-out normal movements having multiple-vector thrusters gives the machine full mobility control making evasion handling much easier considering the acceleration ignition time of shifting the units current position is less than 3 seconds in air, however sacrificing hard-dashing thrusters and armament modules. '' :''The '''ADM '''also has the retractable vector forward booster that is capable of long-range travel. Minor Systems *'''LWR System (L'aser '''W'arning 'R'eceiver) :A system installed in the unit. The system detects, analyze and locates the directions of laser emission, these will notify and alert the pilot to either take counter-measures. Optional Equipments and Features *'''SDM System Pack ('S'pace 'D'ynamic 'M'anoeuvre-propulsion System Pack) Gallery OTTO-CHICHAK.PNG|A slight weighty amongst the SOLO units. The head provides good solid defences and great internal performances 97th-Prodigy 1.png|An early design of the 97th model and its body are experimentally based on AMP-CD01 "Howling APex"|link=File:Comparison-height.png Trivia *The OTTOPRO-CHICHAK/HIDEF037 head part is heavily based on the design of the Ottoman Turkish Chichak or Ottoman Lobster Pot Helmet from the 26th century. *It's body are based on AMP-CD01 "Howling APex" as a "experimental" material test.